A comedy of Eros
by CrimsonWhisper
Summary: Brooke catches Sam playing dress up. SLASH Warning
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Comedy of Eros (Act. 1)

Author: Crimsonwhisper

Pairing: Sam/Brooke

Rating: PG (for now hehe..)

Disclaimer: I do not own Popular or Xena Warrior Princess, i do have some poptarts, an abnormal amount of comic books, and my soul(which i am willing to negocitate with if Xena is up for sale).

Author's notes: Okey dokey, folks, here is my strange bit of fangirl mush. A weird mix of Popular and Xena, the title(for those that dont recogonize it) comes from an ep of Xena. This Fic is for my girl Meremortal2k3, she caused the little brain thing in my head that thought of this story, i love you sweetheart. Oh, for the record, any likeness to acutual persons,events and fangirl craziness is purley happenstance. I swear.

A Comedy of Eros

(Act. 1)

Sam McPherson was Xena. Decked head to toe in an exact replica of the costume worn by the warrior princess. She stood in front of the mirror grinning proudly,

'_yup'_,she thought to herself,'_ almost done'_.

One more thing was needed to complete her outfit. She went over to the bed to pick up the crown jewel of her ensemble. She hefted the chakram in her hand.

"I'm Such a geek", she said out loud with a chuckle. Many would be surprised at the secret addiction that Sam kepted locked away. Her complete obsession with Xena Warrior Pricess was not easy to hide. Sam's preperations for the upcoming fan convention were nearly complete. She was thankful that mike and her mom were away for two weeks, she had a hard enough time making sure Brooke wasnt around to see her parade in full Xena gear. Normally she would jump at the chance to spend time alone with brooke, they had become close friends over the past few years, and she had slowly come to realize she was falling for her beautiful stepsister. But her Xena fangirl side was just to scandleous to reveal to Brooke. She could enviosion the terror on Brooke's face clearly.

"Ok, now for alittle practice." The prize for best costume and warrior cry would surley be hers. Sam adjusted the leathers of her costume and raised the Chakram over her head, imitating the pose she has so often seen on the show. She took a deep breath and let out the best battle cry she could muster. "Ayiyiyiyiyiyiiiii."

"AH HA,I knew it!"

Sam squeeked, so startled by the sudded interuption that she jumped and whipped around, nearly dropping her beloved chakram. Sam felt her cheeks burn red as she was met with a triumphantly grinning Brooke standing in her doorway.

Too be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Comedy of Eros (Act. 2)

Author: Crimsonwhisper

Pairing: Sam/Brooke

Rating: PG-13 (for now hehe..)

Disclaimer: I do not own Popular or Xena Warrior Princess, i do have some poptarts, an abnormal amount of comic books, and my soul(which i am willing to negocitate with if Xena is up for sale).

Author's notes: Okey dokey, folks, here is my strange bit of fangirl mush. A weird mix of Popular and Xena, the title(for those that dont recogonize it) comes from an ep of Xena. This Fic is for my girl Meremortal2k3, she caused the little brain thing in my head that thought of this story, i love you sweetheart. Oh, for the record, any likeness to acutual persons,events and fangirl craziness is purley happenstance. I swear.

This story has been kinda my excercise to get back into writing.Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, you rock.

A Comedy of Eros

(Act. 2)

'This can't be happpening, no friken way this is happening.' Sam screwed her eyes shut mumbling inder her breath, hoping that Brooke was just a figment of her imagination. When she felt the air shift around her and a familiar scent invade her airspace she knew this was indeed reality. Brooke had caught her, dressed like Xena Warrior Princess. 'Why couldn't she have walked in on me masturbating in the shower, that would have been less embarassing.'

"I totally knew it, you are so busted Sammy." Brooke said, her volume now toned down, but still triumphant. Sam took a deep breath, maybe she could just brush it off. But when she oppened one eye and saw the feral intent shinning in Brooke's eyes she knew she was screwed.

"Wow Sammy, I knew you were obsessed with the show, but this, this is...amusing."

"How the hell did you know i was obsessed with Xena" Sam snapped. Brooke merely smirked.

"Great I suppose I walked right into that one."

"Well let me see Sammy, you tape the show every week, sneaking down in the wee hours to watch it. That was my first clue." Sam blushed, mentally berrating herself for her need to watch the tapes on the big TV downstaires. 'Ok so I watch Xena late at night that still didn't mean..'

"Spying much Brooke, I never knew you were that stealthy." Brooke chuckled.

"I have many skills Sammy."

"Yeah I bet you...hey HEY!" Sam stopped mid-sentance, eyes going wide. She immediatly recogonized the line Xena so often said. Brooke watched Xena, no way. She felt her heart flutter.

"So Sammy I know you love the show, but why dressed up anyway? Are you going to a convention or are you getting ready for something kinky.." Sam felt the need to defend herself, the little voice in the back of her brain telling her she was in trouble, not that she minded to much.

"Now wait just a minute Brooke, what do you mean kin.." Brooke cut back in.

"Cause i'm up for it." she said,the last few words coming out shly.

Brooke dropped her eyes and began to play with Sam's costume. Sam felt dizzy, she couldnt believe she was having this conversation with Brooke. Their conversation about Sam's prefrences towards the 'softer side of sears', and Brookes simialr inclinations had been surreal enough. Brooke's toying with her costume,coupled with her proximity, was making it hard to concentrate. What with her heart beating madly and all the blood from her brain rushing to her..nether regions. 'Damnit McPhearson get your wits about you, two can play at this game.'

"Ok Brooke, I suppose you'll want to dress as Aphrodite."

Sam said, somewhat smugly confidant she had pegged Brooke. 'Ok Sammy that was cheap but oh well.' Really would a glamazon strive to be anything less than a godess, and Brooke certainly fit the description as far as she was concerned. Brooke merely chuckled. She continued to play with Sam's costume while her other hand came to rest on Sam's arm,sending shivers down the other girls spine. She felt the goosebumps form on Sam's soft flesh, secertly pleased at the reaction.

"Actually Sammy I was thinking more along the lines of dressing up as Gabriel."

Sam's eyes went wide. Her heart nearly burst at the implication of Brooke's words. Everyone knew there was a thing between Xena and Gabrielle. The subtext on the show was all but blatant.'Holy shit is she saying what I think she is saying?'

"You want to be Gabrielle?" she said,her voice squeeking.

Brooke's eyes caught Sam's again. Her hand, previously occupied with Sam's costume, came up to cup Sam's cheek. She leaned in close, her lips hovering. Sam could feel Brooke's breath dance across her lips, she was pretty sure she had ceased breathing.

"Uh Huh" Brooke responded before she pressed her lips to Sam's. Sam was stiff, for about 3 seconds, before she melted under Brooke's lips. She let out a small groan at the softness of Brookes lips, and when she felt Brooke's tounge sweep her bottom lip she nearly turned to jelly. All too soon Brooke pulled back from the kiss.

"Wow" Sam said, unable to tear her eyes from Brooke's flushed face, or her swollen lips, which she had just been kissing. The lips that she really, really wanted to kiss some more.

"Wow" she said again. Brooke giggled.

End Part 2

wellll folks what did ya think, silly huh. I could stop here, or continue, if i do i have a feeling its going to get very rude, and kinky. But dont wory its only kinky the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry its been waaaaay to long since i updated this story, and i plan on writing more, RL is keeping me busy, but i thank those that have reviewed, much appreciated. I promise it won't be so long tween updates now. Sorry its so short...

Act. 3

_ 'I remember when i lost my mind, it was about 5 minutes ago when Brooke walked into my bedroom dressed like Gabrielle. Yup, thats when I lost my mind, thats also when the retardation set in. I am pretty sure my mouth is doing its best fish impression, judging by the amused smile on her face. Well I can think ok, hopefully I can talk without squeaking.' _

Sam's internal monologue was cut short when Brooke moved closer to the bed where she was sitting, stopping when she was standing between Sam's legs.

"Well Sammy what do you think?"

'_She had to pick that hot little Amazon outfit. Of course she would go for that, it did have a vauge cheerleader thing going on, not that I have given too much thought to what cheerleaders look like in comparison to fictional ancient Greek gaytastic...shut up Sam!..._

Sam swallowed hard and met Brooke's gaze. "I think you look like a slutty Amazon cheerleader."

Sam smacked her forehead as soon as the words left her mouth. _'stupid sammy, thoughts are for heads'_

"That not being a bad thing, cause Gabrielle looks hot, and so do you, so it works, In fact the whole slutty cheerleader thing is hot, I'm sure you..I'm going to stop talking now." Sam finished meekly. Brooke simply raised an eyebrow and grinned.


End file.
